The present invention relates to clusters of media devices, and more specifically, to updating content directories in clusters of media devices.
Media devices have advanced from first generation devices, which are used individually as distinct devices, to devices which operate as part of a cluster of devices in a content cluster to store and playback digital content. An important ability is the presentation of the list of digital content available to the user in the content cluster.
A set of one or more consumer electronic devices which cooperate together to hold and playback digital content may be referred to as a content cluster. The digital content may be still pictures, video, and/or audio files. The cluster enables devices to access content held on other devices in the cluster over a data network. Devices in a content cluster typically provide the role of storage devices which store digital content, and/or rendering devices which playback such content. It is possible for both roles to be embodied in one device. The devices may be bound together in a cluster connected together over a data network of one or more networking protocols and methods. The devices in a cluster may be located together in close proximity of one another, or may be widely separated physically. A content cluster may or may not have a device which operates as a master or head device coordinating the activities of devices in the cluster.